The present invention relates to an apparatus which diagnoses the functional condition of every internal organ and the balance condition of the autonomic nervous system in the living body.
Generally speaking, Western medicine mainly uses the method of bio-chemical clinical inspection for inspecting and diagnosing the function of respective internal organs and the diseases thereof, except for electrocardiograms and the like utilized for detecting the function of the heart. In many cases, however, said method necessitates a lot of money, time and labor and, moreover, pain on the part of the patients who undergo the inspection.
On the contrary, it has been well-known that Oriental medicine, especially those aspects known as acupuncture and moxa cautery medicine, performs medical treatment by the following method. It acknowledges through its clinical experiences that there exists in the whole living body the systems called "Keraku". The systems can be designated as the stimulation sensitivity systems or stimulation reaction systems. It also acknowledges that these systems have a close relationship with some of the internal organs and with autonomic nerves which control these organs. It detects abnormal conditions of each reaction point of these systems (this point is called the Keketsu or, popularly, the Tsubo) and from these conditions diagnoses the existence of disease in each internal organ which is related to the corresponding reaction point. Furthermore, it restores the internal organ to the normal condition by means of giving physical stimulation, such as needle insertion, heat etc. to the reaction point which is in the abnormal condition.